1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerically controlled machine tool and a program transforming method therefor, particularly to those in which a NC program is transformed into optimum conditions so that the intended operation may be smoothly performed with accuracy
2. Description of the Related Art
A NC (numerical control) program for operating a workpiece or a tool is prepared in advance and then loaded into the machine tool to manufacture a product.
Initially, since the programming is manually done, the finished program totally depends on the capability or experience of the operator.
Recently, as shown in JP-A-7-168612, an automatic programming is available by a CAD system or separate programming support system. The operator inputs CAD drawings and machining conditions such as the type of material and the feed rate into the system. NC programming is then available regardless of the capability or experience of the operator.
The conventional programming method or the conventional NC machine tool, however, does not fully satisfy an increasing demand from the market for “large item small scale production”.
The program achieves a certain level but it is standardized or undifferentiated. It is not so optimized as the expert programmer does so that it does not fully respond to changing conditions. It likely cause a problem including machining time extension, product cost increase, machining accuracy deterioration, and machine life shortening.